One Lick , Just One Taste
by Zhadoz
Summary: Natsu has watched Gray forever. His temptations was Thoughts he had while bored and now? Well now these temptations infused into his dreams. Seeing Gray every night is not enough will he finally act upon his feelings? Will Natsu dare have a taste? All that's stopping him is his negative attitude and emotions Natsu looks for the wrong. Is Gray the right?


**WARNING: This story is Rated M it is not meant for anyone under the age of 18!**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail. This includes the Characters and Anime.**

 **.**

 **Note- If you do read this please leave a comment giving me your input thank you!**

 **Please Enjoy. =)**

* * *

 **One Lick , Just One Taste**

 **a Fairy Tail fanfic**

 **by Zhadoz**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1-**

 **The Fear Of The Truth**

The sun was just beginning to rise behind the famous Fairy Tail guild hall, giving it an angelic glow. A great heat equal to that of the sun approached the guild. Indeed, the legendary Salamander arrived just as the sun left the horizon. The hotheaded mage entered the guild hall, smiling at his family as they fought, drank, and ate. "Heh, they never change. That's why we're Fairy Tail." Natsu chuckled and walked over to Mira and took a seat at the bar. "Hey, Mira. What's up? Anything new?"

Mira glances towards Natsu " Hey there , good morning!" Mira pours Natsu a beverage, when swiftly a thin ice spike breaks the glass. "Ugh! Gray's attitude today is really bugging me that's the third glass today"! A dark energy suddenly shrouds Mira as fear consumes the guild hall. She breathes in deeply as she calms herself " I'm good , who wants me to sing"! The entire guild shocked , falls down. Just as Natsu sits back up mira turns to him. " Oh Natsu I forgot there is news. It's Gray something must have really ticked him off he has been picking fights with everyone. "

"Really?" Natsu turns to the angered ice mage, now having a fist fight with Gajeel, and grins devilishly. "I'll go… Cool him off."Natsu smirks.

Natsu stood, vacating the seat and walked over to Gray, who had already beat Gajeel and was just turning to challenge Elfman to a fight.

"No magic, Gray! This is a fight between real men!" Elfman roars as he gets pumped for the fight .

"Yeah, yeah; let's just get this over with," Gray muttered. He instantly rushed Elfman, and slammed his fist into the bigger man's jaw, knocking him to the stone floor.

As Elfman smashes into the ground before he even has a second to gather his balance . A surge of ice flows throughout the guild hall and everyone looks towards Gray . The ticked ice mage clenches both his hands together forming a chilling magic circle .

 _ **Ice Make: Cage**_

At those words a sudden shift in the ground occurred . As bars and bars spouted from the ground immediately encasing Elfman. The cold mist finally passes and as everyone looks they see Elfman frozen solid.

"Wow. What, you have to stoop to cheating to win, Are you _that_ pathetic?" Natsu laughed loudly, mocking the mage before him.

"Shut your damn' mouth, ya pyro!" Gray shouted. He walked over to the pink haired Dragon Slayer, who was leaning against a nearby pillar and shoved him. "Do you want to go, Huh?"

Natsu shivered at the little thrill he got as the chilled body leaned closer to his own heated skin and that frozen breath blowing over his face, caressing his cheeks. The Slayer could smell the sweat sliding down his temple… Natsu started to breathe heavy, his nostrils flaring, as Gray stood in front of him with a hand on either side of Natsu's head, leaning over him as he waited for Natsu's response. "I'm always fired up . Let's do this." Natsu's eyes fixated upon the sweat dripping down Gray's pale, muscular chest, and gulped. "So hot..." Natsu murmured.

"What, What's so hot?" Gray eyed Natsu curiously.

"How fired up I am! Are we fighting or not?" Natsu said, quickly covering up his slip. He gripped Gray's left arm and flipped him, slamming him into the ground and instantly straddled his chest, pinning him down, and holding his wrists to keep him from using his magic. Gray froze under the pressure, his anger disappearing with Natsu's attack. ' _Why do I feel so calm? What is... This heat? It's overwhelming, like its melting my anger… What does this flame brain have on me?_ ' Gray stared hard into Natsu's eyes, as he was still pinned under the teen's legs.

Gray realized something as his eyes zoomed in on Natsu's throat as he watched a bead of sweat roll down the Slayer's chiseled chest. and Gray watched as it fell from the hotter body and landed right on his own, causing him to shudder as he heard the hot liquid sizzle against his skin, evaporating the last of his anger instantly.

He'd realized he couldn't fight anymore; he'd... lost... He could no longer think with Natsu's hot, muscular form straddling him. He had to get away from this… This heat!

"Get the fuck off me!" Gray shoved Natsu and as he did he put his lips close to Natsu's ear. He whispered something, and then raced out of the guild. Everyone was silent for a moment before Evergreen said, "Can I get some help? My love is trapped in ice!" Ever froze as she realized what she said. "I mean can you guys help me thaw Elfman?" _They are all looking at me how could I slip like this in front of the whole guild I don't like Elfman! ... I love him ._ Ever sinks in embarrassment _at the thought of her admitting her feelings._ While Natsu was still lying in the remnants of a table, processing what he just heard…

 _"Meet me at my house tonight."_

Natsu's mind was racing. What did Gray mean by that Did he want to fight again, or…? He wondered why his heart was beating so fast, its incessant beating growing louder and louder… He was afraid someone would hear it.

In a panic, Natsu ran through the guild hall as if his pants were on fire and kept running... All the way to the edge of Magnolia's city limits. He entered the forest and went deeper in. "Alone," Natsu whispered. He needed to be alone as he vanished into the dark woods.

Out of breath, Natsu finally reached his destination... Absolutely no where. "I am alone." Natsu said, relieving himself of at least that one thought.

 _"Meet my at my house tonight."_

"Dammit!" Natsu jolted as Gray's confusing statement ran through Natsu's brain yet again. He cringed and punched the nearby tree with his flaming fist, scorching the bark under his touch. He grabbed the now smoldering tree and collapsed onto his knees, crying at the life he had burned away. _Is this all I do? Destroy? I can't care for Gray more than a friend… What if I destroy him too?_


End file.
